The silver wolf and golden fox
by Eon The Cat of Shadows
Summary: Renamon and Rika are having a normal day when a new and unknown digimon appears. what will happen next? RenamonXOC ON HIATUS


**Bio Wolfe here to give you my try at a digimon story. If I do something wrong PLEASE for the sake of writing tell me so I can fix it and get better. I have three slots for OC characters but no over powered ones. Also don't expect me to update this regularly since this is something I'm going to do when I'm out of ideas for my other fics. Now here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing except Lycianamon, her moves and a cheese Danish which I shall now eat.**

It was an average day for Rika Nonaka and her Digimon partner Renamon when Rika's D-Arc started beeping indicating that a Wild One was emerging.

"Are you ready Renamon?" Rika asked.

"Of course Rika you know I am always ready now hold on." Renamon said before she grabbed Rika and phased to the spot of emergence. There was a thick fog everywhere and in the middle of it was a lone figure the size of Renamon.

"Hello? Who is there?" a scared and feminine voice came through the fog.

"Diamond Storm!" A rain of razor sharp diamond shards rained down on the stranger who barely dodged as the fog faded away revealing her to Renamon and Rika. The digimon was a humanoid wolf with silver fur and gold eyes. It had a long and slightly fluffy tail with a black headband with a crimson crescent moon symbol on and a blood red bracelet with a black crescent moon symbol on its left wrist. It was definitely female from its appearance. Her voice was soft and slightly timid sounding which Renamon found interesting for some reason. She caught herself staring at the strange digimon's fur as the sunlight gleamed off of it making the silver fur shine brightly. Renamon shook her head to clear herself of such thoughts since they were distracting.

"What digimon is that? I have never seen it before" Rika asked before scanning the digimon with her D-Arc "What the hell?!?! No data available?!?! Damn we are fighting a new digimon Renamon so be careful"

"Yes Rika"

"Why did you attack me? What did I do to you?" The digimon asked.

"You're a wild digimon that's why! Your just here to destroy things just like all the others!" Rika shouted at her slightly confused as to why the strange digimon asked that question.

"I am NOT going to destroy ANYTHING damn it. I came here to get away from fighting and I find out this place is no better than the digital world. God damn barbarians is what you all are!" the digimon yelled back feeling very angry at the digimon and her tamer.

"…Wait before we go any further what species ARE you?" Renamon asked.

"Oh I'm Lycianamon, who are you two?"

"Oook, Lycia so your NOT here to fight then?" Rika asked.

"Nope I just want to relax and make some friends… but is there any place I can stay since I know humans in general don't know about us."

"Yeah you can stay with us Lycianamon" Renamon said, ignoring the glare Rika was giving her for saying that without her opinion.

"Thank you so much for your kindness … um what are your names?"

"I am Renamon and this is my Tamer Rika"

"Hello I am Rika and don't tell people you're a Wild One or you might be attacked by others."

"Nice to meet you both. Um shouldn't we get out of the open so no one sees us"

"Well Rika and I can get to her house easy through phazing but I don't about you Lycianamon…"

"I can phase don't worry now shall we go?"

And with those words the three of us phased out of existence and reappeared at Rika's doorstep minutes later.

"Well here we are Lycianamon. Now Rika's grandmother knows of us but her mother does not so try to not be seen."

"Ok I will use stealth, now which room do we go to?" Lycianamon asked.

"Follow me and we should make it to Rika's room from the outside while Rika goes inside and keeps her family busy"

"Ok you two get going I'm going inside now" Rika informed them.

"Right"

"Okay"

Renamon and Lycianamon jumped up to the tree facing Rika's window. Renamon then jumped onto and balanced on the window sill while she opened it and beckoned Lycianamon to come in once she had entered the room.

"Now Lycianamon tell me about yourself, I want to know why you came here" Renamon told Lycianamon.

"Well I'm 17 in human years and I love the color gold. I love taking walks at night when the moon is full, I love watching the sunset. As for why I decided to come here… well my views on the digital world are different from the rest of the pack I lived with. They viewed it as paradise while I viewed it as a barbaric place of death and pain so I traveled all over trying to find a way here. That was after my parents tried to marry me off to a Black Were Garurumon and when I said no they tried to force me to marry him so I left. Then about 8 digital months later I was in a desert and a data stream hit me and I ended up here and now. The entire time of my travels digimon wanted to fight me and some just attacked. I only deleted the ones who actually attacked me, which was a whole lot since a bunch of rookie and champion levels kept attacking me so they could absorb my data so I returned the favor and absorb the ones who attacked me so I could better defend myself. I prefer not to fight but when pressed I can hold my own with most champions and some ultimates" I finish my little story as Rika walks into the room and I yawn.

"Are you tired Lycianamon?"

"Only a little"

"Go to sleep and I will tell Rika what you told me ok?"

"All right then good night" were my last words as I drifted into a nice deep sleep. After Rika and Renamon had gone to bed less than an hour later no one noticed the glow that appeared in my left hand as a small, round, silver, red and gold device materialized.

------------The next morning-------------

"Ugh where the hell am I?.... Oh yeah wait what is this in my hand?" As Lycianamon stared at the device Renamon woke up and noticed that Lycianamon was up and staring at something in her hand so she walked over and looked over Lycianamon's shoulder to see what it was and gasped when she saw the device.

"NO way… I thought you said you were a Wild Digimon"

"I am but what is this thing?"

"It's called a D-Arc and it's what we Digimon give our tamers to show that we are their partners."

"Really? ... Should we tell Rika?"

"Only if you want too since it is your choice"

"Give me a day or so to think about it and then I will decide whether to tell Rika or not ok Renamon?"

"Alright but no more than one day"

"I'm going to take a walk in the park… would you like to join me?" Lyciananmon said with a slight blush adorning her cheeks which Renamon noticed and was confused as to why she was blushing.

"Sure let me leave a note for Rika"

"Ok I'll be on the roof waiting" Lycianamon said before she jumped out the window and flipped onto the roof. Renamon wrote a note for Rika and left it next to her D-Arc and followed Lycianamon.

"Follow me Lycianamon and I'll introduce you to some of the other digimon around here" Renamon said before she grabbed Lycianamon's hand and ran to the park with Lycianamon trying to keep up and not be dragged across the ground. Renamon stopped once she had reached the abandoned shed in the park.

"Well here we are" Renamon said as she walked to the door of the shed.

"Why re we here?" Lycianamon asked while watching the area around her to make sure no one was watching.

"A digimon lives here and his name is Guilmon. He is very naïve since he is not a natural digimon. He was created by a child called Takato but he is very powerful… almost as powerful as me and possibly you as well but you will have to prove your strength to me in a spar sometime…. GUILMON get out here we got a new digimon for you to meet" Renamon yelled into the shed after explaining to Lycianamon.

"Renamon is that you?" a voice from the shed asked.

"Who else would it be you imbecile now get out here I have someone who wants to meet you"

"Hold on I be right there" the voice said before some footsteps were heard and the door opened to revealed a small red dinosaur/dragon thing with wing-like ears and a hazard symbol on it's white chest. "Hi I'm Guilmon who are you?"

"I'm Lycianamon. I just got here yesterday so I asked Renamon to introduce me to everyone." She said already thinking that Guilmon was a bit dense.

"Will you be my friend?"

"Okay why not you seem like a nice digimon"

"YAY! Guilmon has a new friend" Guilmon tried to hug Lycianamon but she pushed him back.

"Don't hug me. I don't know you very well yet" She told him. "I have a personal space issue"

"Really? You didn't seem to object when I grabbed your hand" Renamon said.

"Um well I trust you a lot for some reason so my mind and body didn't object to it" Lycianamon explained.

"Hmm we will have to continue this conversation later seeing as it is close to noon and I'm sure Rika would want us back by then" Renamon stated.

"Awww… see you later Lycianamon, Renamon" Guilmon said before he went back into the shed.

"Bye Guilmon" Lycianamon said before she turned to Renamon who was walking away towards Rika's house.

**Ok this may be a bad place to stop but I just couldn't write anymore for this without revealing too much of the next chapters plot now I would REALLY like it if someone PLEASE reviewed this and pointed out ANY mistakes I made on this and if you wanna use Lycianamon just ask please. Ok I think that's it for now see ya**


End file.
